


Cave Story

by Savorysavery



Series: Spirits Together: In-Between Season 4 and Turf War [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Post-Canon, Romance, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savorysavery/pseuds/Savorysavery
Summary: Korra and Asami seek shelter when a rainstorm overtakes the Spirit World.Set between Season 4's Ending and Turf Wars.





	Cave Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Veeri](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Veeri).



**Author's Note:** I wrote this for my girlfriend because she's waiting on her order for the first volume of the new Legend of Korra comics, and honestly, I just truly love her. It's been well over a year since I've written fic seriously, but now that I'm writing for myself, I feel a well of inspiration. I'm hoping to write more about the time between Post-Canon Season 4 and Turf War, the new comics coming out for Korra this year and next. I've got a lot of ideas on what the girls got up to in the Spriit World, including their visit to Iroh, which is a super romantic -not because of Iroh, but the setting I'm creating in the world- and something that I want to pen soon. For now, enjoy this piece and, hey, check out my other stuff too!

 

* * *

 

 

It rained in the Spirit World, just like it did in their own home. Asami hadn’t known that. Honestly though, with all the wonders she’d seen in the past few days, it shouldn’t have surprised her, but the rain seemed so  _normal_  that maybe, that’s why it did.

 

Here, in this world, the rain had a lavender tint, deepening as the sun set in this section of the realm, but it smelled the same: cleansing and earthy as it struck the ground, stones releasing their oils to scent the air. It made the world just as fuzzy at the edges, faded everything from jewel tones to earthen colors, draping a veil over the sprawling world.

 

In the midst of it, Korra and Asami dashed from beneath their shelter of the lily pads they’d camped up: they’d grown heavy, threatening to upend their bowls onto the couple any moment. A day ago, they’d been a sweet scented comfort: now, they were nearly set to turn.

 

“Over here!” Korra called, pointed. The maw of a cave appeared just downhill, and they quickly dashed for it, slipping and sliding on the mud. Asami caught herself on Korra’s back, gripping her tunic, and together, they found level ground, sprinting straight ahead through tall, teal grass.

They tucked themselves up into a navy cave that looked like a trapped galaxy, stone shimmering and swirled with purple and green undertones. Korra went in first, a fireball bouncing on her finger tips, and when she saw it was empty, Asami followed.

 

They walked deep into the cave in peaceable silence, hands held tight as Korra’s dim light led them down a path. After ten minutes, they exited into a wide, domed room. The sound of water was dulled to nothingness here: they could only smell the rain. But the air was fresh and scented heavily with water: relaxing, comforting. Someone –or  _something_ – had be previously been here, perhaps dwelt there for a time. They were thankful for the spoils, and Korra quickly lit a fire as Asami set to shedding her water soaked clothes, laying her jacket and pants near the fire. Her undershirt and underclothes were soaked, but she was wary to take them off: even with the fire, she was cold  _now_  from being wet.

 

“I could dry them,” Korra offered, voice muffled by her tunic. She stepped from her pants to reveal her underclothes and tossed them next to Asami as she grabbed her bedroll, tossing it down a decent distance from the fire. “That way we can leave before it’s too late?”

 

“No,” Asami replied. “I want to stay here for the rest of the evening. We can spend the night and leave to see Iroh tomorrow.”

 

Korra smiled –shy, small– and seemed please: she hadn’t really wanted to leave but she knew it was only time before Republic City called them back to work. There was so much of the Spirit World to see, but… she desperately wanted this precious quiet with Asami.

 

“Come here,” Korra said. She patted the soft bedroll, right between her legs. Asami paused for a moment, hesitant, and felt her heart race. The itch to step forward bit at her heels, but she remained standing, left Korra waiting. But she knew Korra was patient and would give her the moment to decide: that was the beautiful thing about Korra. No pressure to perform any part of their relationship unless Asami  _felt_  like it.

 

Respect, suffice it to say.

 

Things were still so…  _new_ between them. Asami’s heart still skipped a beat when Korra invited her into a shared space. Still, she forced herself to sit, huffing as she landed with a thud. Korra chuckled and pressed her nose to the back of Asami’s hair, inhaling her scent: vanilla perfume, oil, and electricity. Asami always smelled like a shop and Korra  _loved_  it.

 

After a moment, they arranged themselves, letting the silence spread comfortably between them. “Your hair’s so long,” Korra remarked, letting her fingers run through Asami’s hair for a moment. “And it’s so silky.” She let the silence stretch again until Asami spoke.

 

“Do you want to comb it for me?” Asami whispered. She leaned forward and snatched at her pack, withdrawing a smooth, dark brown comb tucked on the side of her bag. She passed it back to Korra, then settled right back in, eager anxiety  _there_ , but thankfully, just below the surface.

 

Without a word, Korra plucked up the wooden comb and hummed, working it from the ends first, then up to the roots until it dragged neatly from Asami’s scalp to mid-back. The tickle of the comb’s teeth made her shiver, and she realized she hadn’t been shivering from cold for a while now, warm fire or not. “Why do you keep it long?” she asked, tilting her head.

 

“It reminds me of my mother,” Asami replied. She leaned back a bit, let her back rest a bit more on Korra’s stomach and thighs, and sighed softly, closing her eyes.

 

“I understand,” Korra replied, voice low, and Asami sensed she truly did. In that moment, they didn’t need to say anything else.

Asami felt Korra’s hand slow, and she shifted, twisting around so that she was half on her belly, just low enough that she could look at Korra without going cross-eyed. “Thank you,” she whispered, smiling meekly. Korra nodded and smiled back, just as meek. Seeing Korra  _just like her_  made her feel a fresh wave of desire: she wanted to be closer, to be right again Korra’s skin.

 

 Asami felt that desire well up like a wave and she tilted her head, shifted forward a bit, hair spilling over her left shoulder, and closed the bit of distance between their lips.

 

The kiss was like a banked fire: warm still, but easy, tame. They let it stretch between them, trading off who led until their lips ached and they needed to take more than a small gulp of air. Asami let herself rest there in Korra’s arms, let the blush wash over her, and smiled, green eyes twinkling. “Who knew The Avatar really  _was_  great at everything?”

 

“Oh, stop that,” Korra chided. When Asami twisted, she looked awfully sheepish, brown cheeks colored with blush. She was scratching at the back of her head, blue eyes pinned to the ground.Asami giggled, and soon, Korra was giggling too until the entire cave echoed their laughter.

 

They stopped when their stomachs began to ache, still doubled over, tears at the corner of their eyes. Korra stretched out to relax, tugging Asami so that she was half draped over her. “Stay over here with me tonight?” Korra’s voice was soft, filled with longing. They’d slept close all throughout the trip, but not on the same bed. It felt daring and wonderful and  _perfect_ , though.

 

Wordlessly, Asami untangled herself and shifted to her pack, undoing the straps holding her bedroll, and laid it out alongside Korra’s, edges overlapping so it was one, wide sleeping area. She snatched her blanket –the fire was more than warm now– and covered them both, letting herself drop back on Korra. They would wake to eat later, Asami thought. For now, she wanted to nap, laze around the cave with Korra, listen to the buzz of humming in her throat, feel the vibration in her chest. They could make a stew from some of the dried seal jerky Korra had brought along, add in a bit of spice and some of the technicolor mushrooms they’d picked a few days before, some of the dark purple yams they’d uprooted from a river bank. They’d have a little feast: later, when they weren’t so steeped in this very moment.

 

Asami smiled and closed her eyes, the scent of lavender rain slowly drifting inside their cave, just as Korra began to hum again, fingers carding through long, black hair.


End file.
